A Fishing Trip
by Nobodyman9
Summary: After two long years Animeniac9 is back! That's me You're welcom to read my fanfic and for those of you who've already read it look at chapter 3 for an alternate ending!
1. Cyborgs card

Authors Intro: Welcome one and all to animeniac9's first fanfic! Anyway this is my first fic so go easy on me, but all types of reviews are welcome, so be honest otherwise I'll never know what to write. This is a teen titans fic, which is a parody of one of my favorite spongebob episodes "Clams". It follows the same basic plot and dialogue of the original episode, and those of you who have seen the episode will most likely recognize it and those of you who haven't, this makes for a pretty funny story anyway. I'd also like to say that I am a part-time R/BB fan and all for them getting together. Unfortunately, there will be little or no R/BB relationship development in this fic, but there will definitely be more in some of my future fics. That's all I've got to say, so I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Spongebob Squarepants or any of that good stuff yadda yadda yadda.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
It was a typical day at the Titans Tower. The sun was shining, there was no sign of villainy in city today, and the titans were doing spring-cleaning. Robin and Starfire were cleaning up in the kitchen and Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were busy cleaning the main living room. While Raven was vacuuming the couch with a dust-buster, Beast Boy was dusting the other furniture and Cyborg was organizing the gamestation and the gamestations games.  
  
"Glorious it is, this cleaning of the springtime, as we wipe away all the smelly intoxicating dirtiness of the tower and make it look shiny and new" Starfire said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah it is fun isn't it" Robin said agreeing with his friend.  
  
"Well that depends on what you mean by fun...Achoo!" Beast Boy said not as excited about it as his fellow titans, as he sneezed due to the airborne dust.  
  
"Beast Boy, can you give me a hand over here?" asked Raven, as she needed to get under the couch to vacuum.  
  
"Yeah Sure thing Rae" he answered as he put down is feather duster and walked over to Raven.  
  
"Just lift up the couch so I can vacuum under it o.k." Raven requested.  
  
"No prob" Beast Boy said as he quickly transformed into a gorilla and began to lift the large piece of furniture.  
  
As Raven began to vacuum it wasn't long before something caught her eye. It appeared to be a single card with a picture of meteors on it. She finished vacuuming and quickly grabbed the card before telling Beast Boy to let go.  
  
Raven, unable to recognize it queried, "Beast Boy do you know what this is?" as Beast Boy walked over to examine the card.  
  
Beast Boy promptly looked at the card and immediately recognized it. "Whoa Dude! Raven this the super rare, one in a million, meteor trading card!"  
  
Suddenly, Cyborg stopped everything he was doing, with an incredibly shocked expression on his face and, as if from out nowhere, ran past Raven and Beast Boy and snatched the card out of Raven's hand.  
  
"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! !" the mechanical titan yelled, while running and bouncing around the living room, while Raven and Beast Boy just stood with the most bewildered look on their faces.  
  
Robin and Starfire quickly came into the living room, after hearing the noise. "What's going on?" asked the boy wonder  
  
"Something stupid, I'm sure," replied Raven.  
  
Cyborg finally stopped bouncing around the room to pull himself together, but was still full of energy.  
  
"Cyborg, what is wrong?" Starfire asked her fellow titan.  
  
"Nothing!" Cyborg reassured his teammate, and then turned to Beast Boy and Raven. "Rae, B.B. do you know what this is?!!!" he asked excitedly.  
  
"A dirty old trading card?" Raven guessed sarcastically.  
  
"No, come on weren't you paying attention? Like Beast Boy said, it's is the super rare, one in a million, meteor card, that defeats all others!" Cyborg responded.  
  
"Oh yeah, that old thing" said Raven in realization.  
  
"Oh man, I lost this thing weeks ago, I must have looked through everywhere square inch of this tower for it, I thought I'd never see it again, but now I finally got it back!" Cyborg cried out in happiness. "Well, I can't tell you guys enough how thankful I am for you two finding it, so to show my gratitude and to commemorate this occasion I'm gonna take both of ya'll out on a daytrip" proclaimed Cyborg.  
  
"Really? Where are we going Cyborg, the Dark Poets Society Club?" wondered Raven.  
  
"Nope" Cyborg answered.  
  
"The Jump City National Zoo?" queried Beast Boy.  
  
"Try again" Cyborg replied.  
  
"Oh oh, or is it the new Mondoland Amusement Park, with The Annihilator, the largest roller coaster ever invented?" Beast Boy and Raven said in unison.  
  
"Better than that" said Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy were now aboard a moderately sized fishing, donned in yellow raincoats, and carrying fishing poles. Cyborg and Beast Boy were smiling while Raven had a disappointed and irritated look on her face.  
  
"A fishing trip? This is the reward we get for finding your card, a fishing trip?" Raven said sounding annoyed.  
  
"Aw c'mon Rae, think about it, three friends, in a boat, off the ocean coast, away from the action of the big city, with nothing to do all day except relax, catch a couple of fish and then throw them back, don't you think that's fun?" Cyborg said in an attempt to reassure his friend.  
  
"No" Raven replied after a brief pause. She then walked over to a beach chair, removing her raincoat, revealing her normal outfit, and sat down. "And to think I could be at the Poetry Club right now" she said in disappointment, as she began to read a book.  
  
Beast Boy walked over to Raven, now with his raincoat also removed. "Hey Rae, you want me to cast out over here so you can watch me?" Beast Boy asked innocently.  
  
"How about you cast out over there so I can ignore you" answered Raven, pointing to a spot on the ship.  
  
"Heh heh heh, very funny" said Beast Boy as he walked over to where Raven had pointed.  
  
Beast Boy began to cast out while Raven read her book. As he cast his fishing rod the line swung back and the hook latched onto Ravens book. The book then flew out of Ravens hands as Beast Boy flung the fishing line forward. The book soon unlatched from the hook and fell into the water.  
  
"Beast Boy what are you doing? You just..." Raven said before she was cut off as Beast Boys lines hook latched onto the end table beside Ravens chair. "Beast Boy you..." she said before the hook came back again and latched onto Ravens chair. "Beast Boy, stop it right now or else I'll..." she yelled as she was once again cut off, this time by the hook latching onto the front of her cloak on her chest. She was then flung forward in the air, passed over Beast Boy and landed in the ocean, with the hook still attached to her clothing.  
  
Realizing what happened, Beast Boy quickly reeled in his fishing rod to pull Raven back up. Beast Boy finished reeling her in, with her dangling from the fishing rod, she was soaking wet and had a very angry look on her face. "Heh heh first catch of the day huh?" he said lamely in an attempt to ease his tense friend. "Uh, I'll let you go now" he said realizing it was having to visible effect and at the risk of Raven tearing him to shreds, as he let her down.  
  
Raven walked over to Cyborg who was now also out of his raincoat and steering the ship. "All right, I'm ready to go now" she said still soaking wet.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha, aw ya need ta lighten up Rae, sure maybe Beast Boys a bit overzealous, but ya gotta remember the most important rules of fishing, bring only the essentials and don't bring anything on board that you're not prepared to lose" Cyborg explained to his fellow teammate as Beast Boy continued casting. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...huh?" he continued laughing until Beast Boys hook latched onto Cyborg's meteor card which was placed on the counter next to the steering wheel. The hook with the card still attached landed in the water. "Beast Boy ya hooked my meteor card! Reel it in right now!" he yelled in distress. Beast Boy began reeling in his line as fast as he could. "Beast Boy reel it in quick before a fish gets it, now, come on, reel it in, reel it in, reel it in..." he continued to yell as the tension grew higher and higher aboard the boat.  
  
"Cyborg its already reeled in" Beast Boy assured his friend with the line pulled in and the card within reaching distance.  
  
"Ah hah! Ah yeah man I got it!" Cyborg cried out as removed the card from the hook and held it up in the air. Just then the water on the side of the boat began to bubble and a giant great white shark jumped out of the water, over the boat, snatched Cyborg's meteor card out of his hand, and landed back in the water on the other side of the boat. Cyborg's eyes swelled up with tears realizing what had just occurred and began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh great what happened now?" Raven asked as she walked over to her friends.  
  
"Aw Raven you're never gonna believe it, I great white shark just ate my meteor card!" Cyborg exclaimed, still sobbing hysterically.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen Cyborg so broken up" Beast Boy said to his female teammate.  
  
"Oh please, he's such a drama queen" Raven replied nonchalantly, Cyborg still crying. "Come on Cyborg drop the act" Raven said to her distressed teammate. "For petes sake Cyborg, suck it up" Raven said, Cyborg still weeping. "Cyborg..." she said, having no effect. "Cyborg..." she said again still having no effect. "Cyborg..." she said, he still continued to cry. "All right fine Cyborg we'll help you find your card" she said giving in to Cyborg's emotions.  
  
"You will?!" said Cyborg asked suddenly in a state of happiness and relief. "All right!" he said as he ran off to another part of the boat and soon returned with a large amount of fishing equipment. "This is where fishing gets serious," the cybernetic teen proclaimed with a stern look in his eye.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Authors Note: Well that's it for the first chapter. How did ya like it please review so I know what to and what not to right. By the way if there are any plot-holes, or changes in a persons character, or anything like that, that you find, that's probably due to the fact that I followed pretty much the exact same storyline as the spongebob episode. So anyway I should have the next chapter up soon and it will most likely be the conclusion (yes it's just a two-parter). 


	2. Cyborg loses it

Authors Intro: Hi welcome to chapter 2 ya'll. I'd just like to say I'm not too proud with the beginning of this chapter, as I kind of had to make some of it up as I went and it's not really well done as far as timing and good story telling and it was kind of a stretch. But nonetheless the rest of this is a pretty good chapter so just bear with me ok. Anyway this is the conclusion and I hope you all like it. All reviews are still welcome, don't worry my feelings won't be hurt.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"All right, you two go to the rear of the boat and use your fishing poles and see if you can catch the shark. I'll watch over from the front of the boat." Cyborg commanded as the trio of heroes began their search for Cyborg's meteor card. "Don't worry, that shark can't be too far off, I'm sure we'll catch him in no time" Cyborg said as he took his position at the front.  
  
So the three friends waited, and waited, and waited, and waited even more, but they saw no sign of the shark that took Cyborg's card. "That's it! We've been out here for five hours and we haven't gotten even so much as a nibble!" Raven shouted out, but not so Cyborg could hear.  
  
"Yeah, that shark could be halfway across the ocean by now" Beast Boy added.  
  
"Uh, I can't believe I'm going through all this, just for a cut-out piece of paper with a drawing on it" Raven said in annoyance. Suddenly Raven's eyes went wide as an idea sparked in her head. "All right if it's a meteor card Cyborg wants then that's what he'll get" Raven said assuredly.  
  
"Watcha talkin' about Rae?" Beast Boy queried.  
  
"Beast Boy don't you collect those trading cards too?" Raven asked.  
  
"Well yeah I guess so, but whats that gotta do with any..." Beast Boy said as he was cut off by Raven.  
  
"Do you have them with you right now?" Raven wondered.  
  
"Uh yeah sure, but I still don't see where you're going with th..." he said as he took them out and was once again cut off.  
  
"Let me see them" Raven said as she snatched them out of Beast Boys hand.  
  
"Hey what are ya doin' gimme em back..." he demanded as Raven searched through them.  
  
"Ah here we go, the rock card," Raven said as she held up a card with rocks on a black background.  
  
"Yeah so whats your point" Beast Boy asked. "That's just a common card, almost everyone who plays this game has one," he pointed out.  
  
"True, but I think this card could be of great value to us," Raven said.  
  
"How is that so?" Beast Boy asked, with a great amount of curiosity.  
  
"Well if you'll notice, the rock card looks almost exactly like the meteor card, except that the meteor card has flames on it while the rock card does not, so if we just draw some flames on this card so the rocks look like meteors we could pass it off as the meteor card and Cyborg will never know" Raven explained.  
  
"Hey that sounds like a pretty good id...Hey! Are you saying that we're going to draw all over my rock card?!" Beast Boy asked furiously.  
  
"Well yeah that's the basic idea," Raven answered  
  
"Uh uh, no way, you ain't doing anything to my cards" Beast Boy said as he snatched the card back.  
  
"Look Beast Boy do you want to get off of this boat or not" Raven asked her stubborn teammate.  
  
"Well yeah you know I do," replied Beast Boy.  
  
"Well then we're going to have to draw on it Beast Boy ok. And like you said almost everyone has one of those it shouldn't be too hard to get another one." Raven explained.  
  
"Eh all right fine" he said as he handed back the card to Raven "but I'm not happy about it."  
  
"All right great now all we need is something to draw with" Raven pointed out. They began to search the ship for anything they might be able to draw with, like a pen or a colored pencil or anything. "Ah I can't find anything," Raven said in distress.  
  
"Hey Rae I found something" Beast Boy yelled out to his friend. Raven ran to the main room where the steering wheel was, which was where Beast Boy was. Beast Boy was standing next to the counter where some drawers were located at thigh level. Beast Boy opened one of the drawers and showed Raven the contents of the drawer. "I found a bunch of markers in this drawer here and they've got red, orange, and yellow among other colors, talk about convenient eh?" Beast Boy said as Raven looked through the markers.  
  
"Yes, very convenient" Raven agreed. "Now lets start coloring" Raven proclaimed as the two titans began to draw.  
  
They soon finished and, despite their efforts, the card only looked slightly like the meteor card. "Man Cyborg is never going to buy this, it doesn't look anything like the real one" Beast Boy pointed out.  
  
"Well we're just going to have to try Beast Boy, we don't have much of a choice" Raven said as they began to walk towards the front of the boat where Cyborg was still located.  
  
"Cyborg, Cyborg, look what we got!" the two called to their friend in unison.  
  
"Huh! Could it be? Yeah it is! YAAAHHHOOOOOO!!!!!" Cyborg cried out in relief as he left his position and began to bounce around the ship as he did at the tower. Raven and Beast Boy also celebrated as their mad search had come to an end. However, suddenly, Cyborg stopped bouncing around, this time with a suspicious look on his face. He looked at the card and noticed something was wrong. "Hey! This isn't my meteor card, this is a rock card that's been bent slightly, crumpled up from multiple uses and colored with red, orange and yellow marker to resemble a meteor card" Cyborg said after examining the card.  
  
"See told you he wouldn't buy...ow!" Beast Boy said as Raven hit him from the top of the head.  
  
"I can't believe you guys, my own friends, would betray me like this!!" Cyborg said as he began to cry like he had.  
  
"Ah no, uh uh we will not be swayed by tears any longer" Raven proclaimed to her mechanical friend.  
  
Cyborg immediately stopped crying and stood up straight with a firm look on his face. "Fine, then I guess I have no choice, but to offer a reward," he announced to his friends.  
  
"You're kidding" Raven said semi-surprised.  
  
"Ooh is it another fishing trip" Beast Boy asked with enthusiasm.  
  
"No" said Cyborg "it's this sandwich" he continued after a slight pause. He then walked over and nailed the sandwich to the mast of the boat.  
  
"A sandwich? You expect me to break my back over a sandwich?" Raven asked, confused at what Cyborg was doing.  
  
"Not a sandwich these sandwich" Cyborg said as he dumped a plate of sandwiches over the side of the ship.  
  
"Whatever, we've got plenty more to..." Raven said before her eyes went wide as Cyborg held the ships refrigerator over the side of the boat and dropped it. "...eat" she finished.  
  
"Now I think we understand each other, nobody eats till I get my meteor card back" Cyborg said with a somewhat maniacal look in his eye.  
  
"Uh Beast Boy can I talk with you for a second?" Raven asked as she motioned to Beast Boy as the two of them slowly backed away from Cyborg. "Beast Boy, have you noticed that Cyborg has gone COMPLETELY INSANE!!!" she yelled in panic.  
  
"What do you mean Rae?" Beast Boy asked not fully understanding.  
  
"Look" Raven said motioning to Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg was laying on the ground grieving over the loss of his card. "Aw Rae c'mon he's lost something dear and valuable to him..." Beast Boy said before being interrupted.  
  
"Uh look again," Raven said motioning toward Cyborg again.  
  
Cyborg was now banging on either side of his head with his fists and then started bouncing around the deck on his head. "You're right" Beast Boy said now in full realization. "What do we do" he wondered.  
  
"All right I think if we can just sneak aboard the lifeboat over there we should be able to get out of here" Raven said pointing to the nearby lifeboat. Raven and Beast Boy immediately jumped on the boat and as quickly as they had jumped in they were throw back onto the ships deck tied together.  
  
Cyborg arose from the lifeboat revealing him to be the one who tied them up. "So, ya thought you'd just go on and abandon your ol' buddy Cyborg eh?" Cyborg said disappointedly and still crazy. "I know what you're thinking, it's just a dumb ol' card lets just leave our friend he won't notice," he said as if he was imitating his friends. "Well if you guys won't help me then I guess there's only one use for a couple of backstabbing friends like you..." he said, and before they knew it Beast Boy and Raven were hanging from the ships crane still tied up. "...live bait" Cyborg finished.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" the two screamed briefly.  
  
"You're crazy, if that shark didn't come before, what makes you think it'll come now?" Raven asked her psychotic teammate.  
  
"Oh he'll come" Cyborg assured her "he'll come" he said as he held up a t- bone steak and then threw it into the water. "I was saving it, just in case" Cyborg explained to them. Soon the water around them began to bubble signifying the shark's return, as Cyborg laughed "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" maniacally.  
  
"Cyborg I have been around Beast Boy all day, so I know what I am talking about when I say, YOU ARE COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!" Raven yelled as the bubbling got closer to them and they began to swing back in forth out of panic.  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!!!" Cyborg continued to laugh with a completely insane look on his face. Suddenly the shark jumped out of the water and lunged toward Beast Boy and Raven with its mouth wide open. Inside the shark's mouth, between two of its teeth, Cyborg's meteor card could be seen still in fair condition. "That's it! That's the shark that took my card!" Cyborg yelled out maniacal joy. The shark missed Raven and Beast Boy by just inches, but quickly retaliated and lunged again from the other. The two dangling titans kept swerving and shaking about trying to break free, but to no avail. "Go on, keep thrashing, he likes it!" Cyborg yelled to them. The shark continued to lunge back and forth, each time coming a little closer, while they kept swinging and Cyborg continued to laugh madly.  
  
"Whoa, dude! Come on Cyborg is this for real?!" Beast Boy shouted to Cyborg.  
  
"Huh?" Cyborg muttered as he ceased his insane cackling.  
  
"Come on Cy, you can't seriously be doing this. I mean you'd really sacrifice your friends for a trading card?" Beast Boy asked, almost philosophically.  
  
"Well uh" Cyborg said as he pondered Beast Boys statement, starting to gain back some of his sanity.  
  
Suddenly the shark lunged forth to Beast Boy and Raven, this time within complete reach of them. "AAAAAHHHH!!!" they screamed, as the shark was about to attack.  
  
Then, as if from out of nowhere, Cyborg jumped out of the boat and intercepted the shark's assault on his friends. They soon landed in the water and sank underneath while they engaged in a hand to fin battle to the finish. Raven and Beast Boy stilled hanging from the crane were unable to see what was happening could only look at the spot in the ocean where they had landed.  
  
"Whoa, did Cyborg just save us?!" Beast Boy asked in shock, realizing he had just saved them.  
  
"No! Cyborg. He's down there somewhere, but I can't see anything, he might be hurt!" Raven yelled in distress of her friend.  
  
"You know, just the two of us, tied together like this, in a boat at sea, its kinda romanti..." Beast Boy said trying to make a move on Raven.  
  
"Not now Beast Boy" Raven said cutting Beast Boy off.  
  
"Sorry" Beast Boy quickly replied.  
  
Soon the water around them again began to bubble and the two leaned back in fear thinking it would be the shark. Instead, however, it was Cyborg who arose from the sea. "Hey guys, ya hangin' in there," Cyborg said in a cheap attempt to make a pun.  
  
"Cyborg, you're all right!" Beast Boy yelled to his friend in joy. Raven also smiled upon seeing the safe return of her friend  
  
"Yeah that shark put up a tough fight, but I won out in the end" Cyborg explained to his friends as he began to climb back aboard the ship. He walked over to the crane and released Raven and Beast Boy from their confinement.  
  
"So did you uh get your card back?" Beast Boy asked his no longer insane teammate.  
  
"Nah, I was just happy to escape with my life. I've realized today that some things are just more important" he enlightened to his friends. Raven and Beast Boy were now fully assured that the old Cyborg had returned. "Oh and uh since I'm through with my little psychotic episode and all, I wanted to uh ask if maybe um we wouldn't mention this to Robin or Starfire or anyone for that matter, please?" Cyborg pleaded to his two friends.  
  
There was a short pause before Beast Boy said something. "Well I guess no one was hurt, physically anyway, so I guess we could let it slide" Beast Boy assured his friend.  
  
"Aw thanks guys I owe ya" Cyborg said in the deepest sense of gratitude.  
  
"I am never going fishing again," Raven said to her fellow titans.  
  
THE END  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Authors Note: Well that's it! My first fic completed. What did ya think, please review and let me know. Sorry about the sappy ending and all, but I didn't want to have an insensitive ending because that's not what Teen Titans does and I wanted to keep it as true to TT traditional storytelling as much as possible (not that basing an entire fic of Teen Titans off and episode of Spongebob is staying true to storytelling, but either way). Well I will hopefully have more fics to come, until next time, remember, never eat three-month-old cheese. Peace Out. 


	3. Alternate Ending

Author's Intro: Hello all! Yep, it's been a while (about two years to be precise) but I'm finally back and I bring tidings of great joy which shall be to all fanfic readers. This here's an alternate ending to my "A Fishing Trip" story. For those of you who have forgotten or never read it, it's a mix between the Teen Titans and an episode of Spongebob, where Cyborg goes crazy over a trading card while he, Raven, and Beast Boy are on a fishing trip. Anyway, as I said before, this is an alternate ending to that story, and a far more humorous one at that, and it takes place around the time right after Cyborg apologizes to Raven and Beast Boy. So I hope you enjoy it. Peace out.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Well I guess we learned that fishing isn't all that bad, huh Raven?" said Beast Boy.

"Are you out of your mind!" Raven yelled. "Being stuck on a boat all day that reeks of fish and motor oil until your friend goes crazy and uses you as live bait to catch a shark all over a stupid trading card! FISHING SUCKS!"

"Yeah, well at least uh…" Beast Boy thought for a moment. "…Eh, you're right. Fishing does suck," he said.

"Exactly!" Cyborg said as he chummily placed his hands on Beast Boy and Raven's shoulders and then ran off, apparently rummaging through some of his belongings.

"Well, there you go, at least Cyborg's not crazy anymore," Beast Boy said.

Cyborg then emerged clothed in hunting garb, a la Elmer Fudd.

"That's why we're goin' huntin for wabbits next time!" he said.

Beast Boy and Raven glanced at each other with wide eyes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

No sooner did Beast Boy find himself the next day alongside Cyborg in a forest. He stood a fair distance from Cyborg (he wanted to stay as far away as he could) who was wearing the same Elmer Fudd suit he had worn the day before.

"All right, where are you, you wascally wabbit? Come back you scwewy wodent," Cyborg said, supposedly searching for a rabbit (perhaps he really was looking for the real Bugs Bunny in his depraved little mind). "Aha! There you are you pesky wabbit, I've got you now!" he said. He pointed his gun at his discovery.

"Cyborg, that's not a rabbit, that's a bag of Oreos," Beast Boy said. He was right. "Am I right Raven?" he asked, not knowing that he was actually talking to a crudely-made dummy replica of Raven. It, of course, said nothing to him. "Eh, she's still giving me the silent treatment, and even after I carried her all the way here," he said. "But my point remains the same, and I don't approve of this whole hunting thing in the first place. I'm a vegetarian ya know, and it's my obligation as a-"

"Do you want to be the rabbit Beast Boy! DO YOU?" Cyborg yelled.

"No," Beast Boy said.

"Good, now where did that pesky wabbit get to?" Cyborg said. Somehow he had lost sight of the inanimate and immobile bag of Oreos.

Beast Boy sat down next to the Raven dummy, conceding in defeat to Cyborg's insurmountable insanity, and just waiting for the day to be over.

"Well Raven, at least, and this is at the very least. At least we're not as crazy as Cyborg," he said.

The dummy's head fell off.

"Yeah, that's right," Beast Boy said.

So there he sat, all the while Cyborg toted his gun around hunting imaginary rabbits, and Beast Boy himself unaware that he was talking to an anthropomorphic sack of hay, which was headless on top of everything else.

THE END.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Author's Note: Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Feel free to review and let me know what you thought of it. Oh, and in case some of you were wondering what the deal was with the Raven dummy; Raven made a dummy replica to fool Beast Boy and Cyborg so that she wouldn't have to go with them. And, of course, they bought it. On a side note, she and Robin and Starfire were probably calling Arkham Asylum while BB and Cyborg were gone. Well, at any rate, I don't know what the future holds for me and fanfiction. I may get around to finishing Operation V.O.Y.A.G.E., but I am also working on a comic book submission to Dark Horse comics, but I'll try and keep in touch at any rate. Catch ya on the flip side!


End file.
